


Not This

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius panics out of one marriage... and into one with James.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (reposting from when this work was deleted)

“I’m sorry,  _ what? _ ” Sirius practically yelled. 

“I fail to see a problem here,” Orion replied. 

Sirius’s mouth worked, but no sound came out. “You- you don’t see a problem?! I can’t marry some bird you’ve decided to leash to me!” 

“And why not?” Walburga asked, her eyes narrow, daring Sirius to anger her. “You are of age, and she is a suitable match, far better than any prospect we thought to have for you.” 

Sirius had no idea why he said it, but it seemed like the best option at the time. “Because I’m dating someone.” 

Orion scoffed dismissively. “One of your weekly flings is of no consequence. The Hawthorne’s are willing to look over your past indiscretions.” There was a slight emphasis on ‘past’ where Orion was warning his son what should happen if he continued. 

Sirius’s mind was flying at top speed, and he was of the opinion that he shouldn’t be judged for what he automatically went to. “It’s not some fling, it’s James!”  _ Well shit _ , he thought.  _ Okay. Okay, okay, okay, I just have to call James on the mirror and tell him so that he knows to lie. _

The room froze, and Regulus, who had previously looked bored of existing, did the pureblood equivalent of gaping. 

“The… Potter boy?” Walburga said hesitantly, as if there was some  _ other _ James Sirius would care to talk about. 

“Yeah, you know James Potter? Yay tall, glasses, messy hair, and my best friend. Surely you noticed.” Why did he have to say James? Out of all the people… actually James was probably his best shot. Sirius mentally pat himself on the back for not saying Remus because the scrutiny would have certainly exposed him as a werewolf. 

Orion didn’t mention his son’s slightly mocking tone, just said, “We were under the impression that was as far as your relationship extended.” If Sirius weren’t panicking, he would love that he managed to make both of his parents so cautious. 

Sirius gave everyone an incredulous look. “Seriously? None of you knew? We didn’t exactly hide it!” Hmm, maybe this was taking it too far. But no, he decided, Remus said they acted like a honeymooning couple, and Sirius knew he and James acted the same in front of their parents as they did in the common room. Sirius was safe. 

“Euphemia and Fleamont didn’t say…” Walburga trailed off and shared a long, communicating look with her husband. 

Orion nodded once after a minute, turning back to Sirius. “Very well.” 

...Maybe Sirius wasn’t as safe as he assumed. Orion looked to be on a mission and that never boded well where Sirius was concerned (not to mention he  _ really _ didn’t want that look connected to James at all). 

“Very… well?” Sirius repeated. 

“Yes.” Orion looked like he expected Sirius to be very happy with him as he continued, “I will speak to Fleamont about arranging a contract for the two of you.” He stood. “I imagine the wedding will take place over winter break for you. It should give us plenty of time.” 

_ Wedding?? _ “What!” Sirius squeaked, though he would deny it later. “Wait- what do-  _ wedding? _ \- that’s… Doesn’t James get a say in this?” he asked weakly. 

“Why would he decline?” Walburga said confidently. “What your father and I mistook for over zealous platonic affection was apparently romantic. As such, I’m surprised the two of you haven’t discussed this before.” 

Sirius swallowed. This was way out of control. Okay, reduce the damage, reduce the damage. “He wanted to wait until after Hogwarts.” … Maybe not the  _ best _ lie Sirius has ever told, but he was in shock, okay? It was believable, but it didn’t get either of them out of this. Nevertheless, when a Marauder can’t escape, they must stall…. And hope that another Marauder will come save them usually, but Sirius wasn’t willing to bet on that happening this time. 

Walburga gave an overdramatic sigh. “I’m sure we’ll work something out.” With that, the conversation was over. 

Sirius looked between his parents as if waiting for them to say they were joking. When they didn’t, he very calmly-- in his opinion-- walked from the room. Once he was out of sight, he ran to the stairwell and up it, throwing himself into his room. He scrambled for the mirror, dropping it on the bed in his haste. 

He frantically called into it. “James? James! James. James pick up the goddamn mirror. James!” 

Sirius’s face fuzzed in the surface and was replaced with that of his best friend, a slight scowl on his face, probably a Quidditch trick gone wrong if the past week was anything to go by. “All right already, what?” 

“Thank Merlin. Okay- all right- I- I just- I fucked up.” 

James’s face immediately morphed into concern. “Breathe Sirius. It’s okay. Whatever it is, we can fix it, okay? Now, what happened?” James spoke slowly and soothingly, and as much as Sirius usually teased him for using that voice on Peter, it did comfort him somewhat. 

Sirius took a deep breath with his eyes closed, opening them when he started talking because James made him feel better than shut eyes ever could. “My parents told me they arranged a marriage for me, and I said no way in hell, and they asked why, and I said I was dating someone, and then they said that didn’t matter ‘cause I sleep around, so I told them it was you, and now they’ve decided they’re going to get us married! Can you believe that? I tell them we’re dating and they said we’d be getting married. Unbelievable!” 

James blinked at him. “Why’d you tell them we were dating again?” 

“You were the first person I thought of,” he said dismissively. “Were you even listening James?  _ Married _ .” 

“Yeah, married, but don’t you think my parents are going to, I dunno, ask my opinion on this? So you needed someone to say you were dating and the first person you thought of was me?” 

“Yes, why is that so hard for you to understand my dear?” James got a weird look on his face, but Sirius couldn’t identify it, so he ignored it. “I  _ know _ your parents are going to ask you, and that’s why I’m talking to you right now. If you say it was a joke, I have to get married to some American bird, so we need a plan, some way of getting me out of this.” 

James hesitated, and Sirius hated that James had the audacity to  _ hesitate _ when talking to  _ him _ . 

“What?” he snapped. 

“Well why do you need to get out of it?” Sirius gave James a look of pure incredulity so he hurried to explain. “Why don’t we just get married? I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend my life with.” 

Sirius nearly laughed, but James looked dead serious and it caught in his throat. He paled when the situation fully hit him.  _ James was suggesting they get married. _ Granted, it had been Sirius’s idea first, but that was an accident. James wasn’t supposed to say ‘Okay let’s do it!’. “You’re joking,” he said monotonically. 

Irritated. That’s what the look on James’s face was when Sirius said that. “Is there some reason you don’t want to marry me?” 

“You’re straight,” Sirius said, but it lilted at the end and sounded like a question. 

James rolled his eyes. “Right and so’s Remus.” He sighed. “Will you at least think about it? I doubt I’d ever get someone to pass your inspection, and I’m not marrying someone you don’t like, so…” 

“And so all of a sudden you want to marry  _ me _ ?” Sirius’s voice had taken on a high-pitched quality, but he didn’t even notice. “How the hell does that make any sense?” 

“This was your idea, Sirius.” 

“I didn’t think you’d be happy about it!” 

James sighed again, and this time he seemed tired, so tired of everything. “I’ll tell Mum we’re together, but I’ll stall for as much time as I can get. Think about what you want, Sirius.” He tapped off and Sirius was left staring dumbly at his reflection. 

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

James and Sirius didn’t talk for a few days-- not about anything important, at least-- and Sirius tried to think about the situation he found himself stuck in (he held that none of it was his fault). Every time he imagined being married to James though, actually going through with it, his brain shut down. 

Just as Sirius thought he could forget about everything, his father showed him an announcement in  _ The Daily Prophet _ . 

And Sirius was very much not okay. 

Their wedding announcement was huge, which shouldn’t have surprised him but he felt blindsided all the same. Intellectually, he’d known there would be an announcement that would take up half the page. Emotionally… he’d forgotten that it was happening at all. He’d had himself convinced that until he sorted out his feelings, it wouldn’t happen. Obviously that wasn’t true. 

Sirius swallowed thickly. “I’m going to James’s.” 

Walburga frowned at him. “I do not think it is appropriate for-” 

“For  _ what _ exactly?” Sirius cut in sharply. 

Regulus spoke before they could start fighting. “Mother, I believe that hippogriff has flown.” 

Her frown deepened and Sirius sent her a sharp smile, all teeth and no humor. He sent a grateful nod to Regulus before he left. Really, it wouldn’t do to waste all his anger on Mother when James was clearly so deserving today. 

* * *

James was sitting in his room, waiting for Sirius to barge in, yell some, and generally be unhappy. He wasn’t disappointed. 

Sirius shoved him against the wall, his hands harsh and unforgiving where they were pressed on James’s stomach. “What the fuck, Potter!"

James didn’t reply because he had no idea what exactly Sirius was mad at him for. 

“The announcement,” Sirius gritted out, clearly trying to let James get there on his own. 

“I’ll admit it was a bit garish, but this seems like an overreaction. It wasn’t my idea anyways.” 

Sirius growled before shoving off of him, pacing the familiar room aimlessly. “This is all wrong.” 

James had never felt so out of synch with Sirius before. Parts of this were familiar, but overall, he was confused. He guessed the anger, and the cause being the wedding, but he didn’t know why. He always knew why with Sirius. But this wasn’t the time for that. “It could be worse.” At Sirius’s questioning look, he added, “You could be getting married to some woman you don’t know.” 

There was a moment where James didn’t know if Sirius was going to laugh or get angry again. Sirius chose the former, huffing a laugh and collapsing on James’s bed as if he hadn’t looked murderous thirty seconds ago. 

James sat on the bed next to him, running his fingers through Sirius’s hair, causing him to hum in contentment. “Why are you so against this?” 

For a minute, Sirius looked as though he might answer, but then he changed into Padfoot. James felt irritation spike in him, but he dutifully scratched the dog’s stomach. James loves Sirius, but he’s a pain sometimes, mainly when he’s avoiding important questions. “Someone will get suspicious if we’re never seen kissing,” he mused. 

Padfoot jerked under his hand and looked at him accusingly. 

He shrugged, unrepentant. “It’s true. Remus can joke that we act like we’re married, but now that we’re  _ actually getting married _ , it’ll be weird that we don’t kiss.” 

Sirius changed back, James’s hand resting on his stomach. “Fine, but I’m not snogging you.” 

“Right, cause that’s the worst thing ever.” James knew that he didn’t fully conceal the hurt in his words, but Sirius wasn’t paying close attention, which maybe hurt more. 

Sirius seemed to be arguing with himself for a minute before he finally turned to James. “I never thanked you for agreeing to help me with this.” 

James shrugged. “What’re friends for.” 

Sirius snorted. “Not this. But thank you, James.” 

* * *

Sirius didn’t know if it was the being engaged thing, or if it was just that James existed, but within a month of their impromptu engagement, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Now, Sirius would readily admit that the majority of his thoughts revolved around James, but this was different. 

It was no longer about what they did together or how Sirius could get him to do That Smile more. No, he had to start imagining what James felt like, tasted like, looked and sounded like when he was flushed and hard. And fucking Sirius. The first time Sirius had wanked and thought of James was the best orgasm he’d had, but he knew it could be so much better if it had been James’s hand on him. Add in that he knew there were actual  _ feelings _ tied to the various fantasies, and Sirius felt horny every time he was in the same room as James-- which was often. 

Oh yeah, this would be great for their relationship. 

The weird thing was… Sirius felt like the sexual tension wasn’t just his imagination. Sometimes James would look or smile at him a certain way, and Sirius could swear James felt something too. He always wrote it off as wishful thinking though, and nothing ever came of it. 

...Until James and Sirius were wrestling one day because James wanted  _ that _ spot on the couch and Sirius refused to move and obviously James could not let that stand, and he ended up straddling Sirius, pinning his arms to the floor, both of them breathing heavily. 

Very carefully, Sirius did not try and buck him off as he would have a few months ago. No, that would make a certain something noticeable, and he wasn’t sure he could deal with James’s reaction to that. 

James was staring at him. Shit, did he know? No, he couldn’t. His eyes were intense, searching, and Sirius wanted to give him the answer, but he didn’t know the question. 

They’d been on the ground for a while, silent and unmoving. Sirius figured he should say something. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, but stopped when James’s gaze fixed on his mouth. Slowly and deliberately, Sirius sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and let it drag through his teeth. 

James gasped, his grip on Sirius’s arms tightening. He glanced at Sirius for a second and didn’t wait any longer to close the distance between them. 

_ James is kissing me _ , a distant part of Sirius’s brain screamed. Normally, Sirius would be right there with it, cheering at his own good luck, but he was too focused on what actually kissing James was like. His lips were rough and warm and  _ James _ so it was everything he ever wanted. 

Because James was nervous and enthusiastic, their teeth clacked and their noses bumped, and Sirius broke off with a laugh. James joined him, but with an embarrassed flush added. “Sorry,” he murmured. 

“It’s okay.” Sirius couldn’t wipe the grin off his face if he tried, and he was not inclined to do so. “Do I get my hands back?” he asked, tugging on them slightly. 

James’s eyes went wide and wrenched his hands back, causing him to fall on Sirius. They were laughing again, and Sirius used the time to run his hands down James’s sides, eventually letting them rest at the small of his back. 

“That was unexpected,” James said, smile wide as he looked at Sirius with no intention of moving off of him. 

Sirius chuckled. “Well what  _ were _ you expecting?” 

“Not this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
